dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Between Saiyans
Meeting On Mekya The massive temple hovered over Mekya, generating a constant breeze of air that rushed through Mekya's grass below. Inside of it's walls was the Negi, sitting on it's floor with thoughts in his mind. "This may be the most dumbest idea you've ever had." Cala spoke from behind him. Some would agree with her. He had invited the God of Creation, student of the , to fight with him. "I need push myself if I'm going to lead this planet, Cala. The vagabonds are gone." she could hear the seriousness in his voice, the sides of her mouth curled into a frown. "Nobody said you had to lead this planet. Just because you landed here doesn't make it your responsibility to make this planet yours." she stabbed him with her words, like always. At this point, Negi didn't care, there was nobody to lead Mekya besides the vagabonds who had left years ago, it's surprising that no threats came to take control of it. She released a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She truly knew how he felt. Before the small table within the field that Toneri and use to train in, stood four of the five inhabitants of . "Toneri hunny, you'll be fine right? You don't want me to fix you any food, correct?" A lady with greenish-blue hair states, reaching and giving the one she addressed as Toneri a gigantic hug. Letting him go, she nodded her head awaiting an answer. After letting go and seeing her full dace it was quite clear that this woman was Toneri's wife, Aspara. Her face as innocent as ever. "Please, don't try to be manly with your answer either." Toneri sighed, and knelt down to the young child that stood near her leg. "I'll be fine Aspara. I'll only be at the planet for a few hours. Just going to meet up with the guy, then Whis and I will be right back here." He gradually states, rubbing through the hair of the boy. "Toten, you protect your mother from any threats that land on this segment, okay?!" Standing back to his feet, Toneri nodded at Whis then grabbed his shoulder. "It should take like three minutes to get there, Toneri." Whis stated, banging his staff into the ground and instantly taking off like a rocket. After just three minutes, they landed on the planet, and stood in awe. "So you're going to fight this random person who you know nothing about?" Cala questioned, Negi could tell she was worried. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to finally test out something." he smiled and vanished along with Cala to the place Toneri and Whis were at. Cala studied the two, especially Whis, he was quite unusual. "Hello, God of Creation." Negi waved and rubbed the back of his neck. Cala scoffed. "God of Creation? He isn't that strong, Negi. And who's this guy over here, is he a deformed or something?" she mocked the two. "Heh, excuse my friend here, she doesn't agree with me fighting you.." Negi laughed. Disregarding everything the woman had stated, Whis levitated into the sky and rushed over to a nearby boulder, resting his butt on it. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small box opened it and their was a sandwich. Looking at the sandwich for w while, Whis quickly took a bit chewing it without hesitation. Bursting into laughter, he kicked his feet as if he were a child, and his entire body became harmonized. "Words are nothing but tool, easily used at our disposal." Toneri stated resting his hand on his waist. The wind currents began to pick up rapidly. Toneri looked at Negi for a quick minute, then wasted no time in his next sentence. "Okay, how about we go ahead and get started already." Holding his other hand out, signalling Negi to come forth and make his first move. Toneri wagged his tail with the wind, and some kind of way found himself amused. "Yeah, let's go!" Negi dashed at Toneri with incredible speed, his hand balled together to form a fist which was aimed right at Toneri's chest. He had only trained with Cala, and her power level was great for a woman of the Mekyan race. If there was one thing Negi was truly good at, it was hand-to-hand combat, even Cala would agree. "He's moving as fast as he does in the temple. That's surprising, maybe he's finally learned how to reduce his own gravitational pull." she said to herself, glancing at Whis who was happily enjoying his sandwich. Without any movement, Toneri stood their and watched as the boy dashed towards him at great speeds. He'd seen speed before, and it appeared as if Negi's had given him somewhat of a surprise. Watching as the threw his hand forward at his chest, he simply put his own in front of his chest, grabbing Negi's fist. The catch resulted in a devastating shock wave, which forced the ground beneath the two to rip and shoot towards the sky. Debris kicked up, covering the two from the outside sight of Cala and Whis. Whis laughed as he chowed down on his sandwich. Through the debris was a smirk given off by Toneri to Negi, as he held Negi's fist in his hand. Cala was taken aback by the power of the shockwave. Her eyes widened, the power that Toneri showed off was amazing. Suddenly, her face transformed into a scowl. What have you gotten yourself into, Negi? she thought to herself, her heart racing. Through the debris, Toneri gave a smirk and so did Negi. He had been training all his life, and this was the moment to show off his skills. "Wow, I can't believe that I get to see your power up close." he said, his fist still gripped tightly in Toneri's hand. Within a split second, Negi vanished and appeared above him, firing off countless blasts of ki at the God below him. The ki blast would all thrash into the ground below, some even making contact with Toneri creating yet another cloud of debris where the man stood. There was a silence within the debris, but ki blast continued to make their explosive contact with the ground. Emerging from within the smoke, Toneri moved swiftly and fluently, pinpointing the man, Negi's, location. Toneri was fast, almost too fast for even human comprehension, and as he used the smoke as a decoy, it would cover him perfectly. Reaching for Negi's leg through the blast damage he'd taken, he would keep tight grip and throw the opposing man into the ground with tremendous force. Negi was grabbed and thrown to the ground with powerful force, creating cracks over the ground because of the impact. "N-Negi!" Cala almost rushed to him but she was confused as to why Negi's power level began to rise. Negi was now in a crouched position, a faint green aura began to surround him. The debris that had been created began to float in the air, the ground below him began to shatter as well. The air would suddenly become heavier around Negi and Toneri, Cala had never seen this power from Negi before. "I'm only channeling some of the energy from my next power up, you'll see it soon." The green aura remained dim, but it was clear that Negi's power had grown significantly. He then made his move by throwing a punch through the dust cloud. An invisible energy pushed back the smoke with such force that whoever was inside it would be sent flying through the air. This was the early power of something much greater. The Mekyan smiled, he truly had become more powerful than before. With the force of his punch, extending through the dust cloud, Toneri remained firm standing both tall and stiff. The back of his cape lifted into the air, and his tail flowed in the wind. Toneri, yet again, showed the be unfazed. We could also sense the power up that Negi had gotten, yet still it couldn't get Toneri to lift his eye brow just yet. "You said you're only channeling some of you power. But I'm not interested in some. I'd like to see all of it." Negi's Power Up! Shintai Unleashed! Negi was impressed to see the Saiyan stand tall even with the powerful gust of wind. After his words, Negi closed his eyes and released a powerfl burst of energy from his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled into the sky as the air became even heavier than before, the ground began to completely separate, forcing Cala to hover above the ground. "Negi! Don't overdo it!" she shouted to him, hoping he would comprehend. "Shintai!" was the word that echoed all over the planet, the word that came from Negi's own mouth. "This is it, the full power of Shintai. It's only a few power levels below Super Saiyan!" he said with determination written on his face, he was now roughly the same power level as Toneri was, only roughly. He appeared right in front of the saiyan and unleashed punches so fast that it appeared as though he didn't lift a finger. Toneri hadn't bothered to move, instead, he left his body completely open taking the blows right into his entire frontal area. Whis reached into the box, grabbing a small container with ice cream in it. Grabbing a spoon, he dipped into the small container placed the spoon on his tongue and let out a loud, "Mhmm....." His face blushed bright red, as he continued to eat more of the ice cream, completely oblivious to what had been going on. As Toneri took the punches, Negi then reappeared behind him and delivered powerful axe hand to his back, sending him flying into the spacious chasms below. Down below, darkness would surround Toneri, making it hard to see. Suddenly, a faint light would appear in front of him. "Shintai Takkeizō!" Negi yelled as a powerful pink blast came straight for him. If it managed to hit him, it would completely paralyze the other saiyan. At such range and speed, it'd almost be impossible to dodge. Hurling back to the Earth's surface, Toneri knew it was time to take advantage of the mistake Negi had given him. Placing his two fingers on his forehead while being hurled to the ground, he himself near Whis. At the speed Negi had been going, it would have been diffcult for him to stop in his tracks. The blast would indeed be fired, but would instead be shot into the air, completely missing Toneri. "That's a common mistake with all of my opponents. Giving me a second to even get away is never a good sight. "Toneri, you should try to hurry this up. Aspara isn't aware that you were coming here to fight you know." Toneri nodded his head at his teacher's words. "I'll use that technique." Cala's eyebrow raised. "What technique?" she was curious to see his abilities since the only thing he had truly done was grab Negi's fist. When Negi said he was going to test out something, is that what he meant, "Shintai"? I have a feeling that that won't be enough to even scratch Toneri. she thought, the worry inside of her began to increase. She knew this was training, but she truly hated to see her childhood friend get beaten by someone else. Negi then emerged from the chasm, he was starting to look tired. "Negi, you're overdoing it. Stop the technique.." she tried to tell him, but he slowly shook his head. "It's only a training exercise, Cala, stop being so worried--" he was interrupted by her sharp words. "--I'm worried because this is a training exercise with a god! Don't you understand that? You're not ready yet! What's wrong with just training with me, your friend?!--" "You're not strong enough!" Negi shouted at the woman, causing her to frown. "I'm not watching this fight. You go ahead and fight him, see if I care." she vanished from sight, deciding to head back to the temple instead. Negi felt guilty, but he only said that so she would stop worrying herself, they were adults now, they weren't kids. "Now, can we continue?" Toneri's Special Technique! Standing in awe at how Negi treated the woman who'd vanish, Toneri found himself almost wordless. Yet, at the same time, he had a mouth full of words to give the man. "That's no way you treat a woman, you know..." Around Toneri's body an aura had formed, and with each second that passed it had gotten just that much thicker, a dense dark blue in color. He face was emotionless, appearing as if someone had appeared and snatched his soul direcrly from his body. "No matter who you're training with, dishonoring a woman is completely unacceptable." Toneri's aura continued to thicken, forcing even Whis to stand up and shout for his attention. "It is just a spar Toneri, no need for that technique. Use something of a smaller scale, I wouldn't want to have to fix your mess and let Lord Beerus find out." Nodding yet again, Toneri took heath of his words and his hands became engulfed in a blue aura. "You're right.. But I will use the other technique then." The ground began to split apart, cracks reaching all the way down into the earth's core. "I'll let you decide your very own fate here." In both of his hands formed two blue energy spheres. "You can either protect your friend, or let this measly planet burst into thousands of pieces. This'll be, your !" The two blue spheres of energy shot forward, both closing the gap between themselves and the surface in front of Negi in no time. What would he do?" Destruction of Planet Mekya! Knowing he didn't have much time to react, Negi vanished and reappeared at the temple's command center. Cala, who was already there staring out of the large window, was surprised to see him. "What happened?" she asked softly, still a little hurt by his words from earlier. "He's going to destroy the planet!" he yelled. "W-what are you saying?! Why the hell would he just--!" her shoulders were grabbed by the strong man, their faces inches away from each other. "Cala, I'm sorry about what I said. I know you're confused and all, but we need to leave, now!" Her eyes locked onto his, and she nodded. "The vagabonds taught me how to transport the ship. We can head to another planet.." she ran over to a desk where many glowing buttons resided. Quickly, she randomly pressed buttons until a sound was heard. "The ship can move freely now." she told Negi, who had a puzzled look on his face. "You said ship. Why would the Vagabonds need a ship?" he questioned, there were questions that needed to be answered, but there wasn't enough time. "I-I'll explain to you later but we need to go!" the woman talked with angst in her voice. The temple began to glow brightly before disappearing from the planet completely. Planet Mekya would be destroyed. "You done yet, Toneri?" Whis asked simply, drinking a beverage he'd pulled from the box as well. Toneri smurked, closing his palms the two sphere vanished just moments before they hit the ground. He could already sense that Negi had been far away prior to him erasing his technique. "You know Whis, I should've destroyed this planet. Maybe Beerus would've saw a little respect in me. But then again, I believe I taught the boy a little lesson. I hope, that what I taught him, he runs away to the end of the world with it. This is no greater warmth than friends, therefore do not neglect the ones you have now." Giving off a sigh, Toneri placed his hands on the back of his head, and walked over to Whis. "Been a while since I've actually been touched. I actually kinda felt one of those punches." Whis burst into laughter. "Oh, so that's why you actually used that technique. You have a temper just as Beerus, you know that." Toneri placed his hand on Whis's shoulder and they both took off for the skies yet again. Category:Roleplays